


Love and Marriage

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Tooru kind of runs away, Weddings, always for the mom, and they go along with it, but Iwaizumi finds him, eventual lovers, eventually, everyone thinks they're engaged, for their mothers, its a fake engagement AU, let's be real, not a lot, slight angst at the end, use of social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of these two prompts:<br/>-We were both drunk when you proposed to me and I accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we’re not even dating<br/>-I proposed to you as a joke but my mom (who’s been wanting me to settle down) thought it was serious and we’re kind of going along with it until we can break it to her gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I found these prompts on tumblr (along with a couple other wedding AUs) and I loved the idea of this for Iwaoi. So I decided to take a couple of the prompts and use them as the prompts for each chapter. So will be a multi-chaptered fic. In my head I calculate it to be around four chapters, but we'll see if that changes.
> 
> *Rating may change (depends on if I decide (or someone convinces me) to write smut for one of the later chapters)
> 
> **Title from a Frank Sinatra song

Iwaizumi woke up with the worst hangover he had ever had. The ringing coming from somewhere in his apartment didn't help either. He groaned and rolled on his bed, finding Oikawa was laying next to him. That's right, they had just finished (and passed) all their exams, they both had the weekend off as well and decided to celebrate by getting wasted. 

"What is that?" Oikawa groaned.

"My phone,"

"Go answer it," 

"I don't wanna," Iwaizumi said, grabbing his pillow and putting it over his head. The ringing stopped and they both sighed with relief, but it started to ring again.

Iwaizumi groaned and threw the sheets off himself, he grabbed some sweatpants and put them on as he made his way to find his phone. It wasn't too hard to find, he just followed the sound of the default ringtone to the kitchen counter. It was his mother.

"Hey mom," he said groggily.

His mom shrieked into the phone and he had to pull it away, not able to handle it so close to his ear, his head pounding.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Iwaizumi asked.

"About you and Tooru!"

"What do you mean?" was she talking about them passing their classes? "I guess I should have told you, but I guess we were too happy to really bother telling anyone,"

"Aww Hajime that's so sweet, I do wish I had known though, honestly I had seen it coming ever since you two were kids,"

Oikawa walked into the kitchen then, his face asking who it was, Iwaizumi mouthing to him that it as his mom on the other line, Oikawa nodded and poured himself a glass of water.

"I am so happy for you boys," Iwaizumi's mom continued.

"Yeah, thanks mom,"

"Tell Tooru I say congratulations!"

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, "my mom says congrats," 

"Tell her I say thanks," he said, finding the bottle of aspirin and taking a couple for himself, then leaving another pair on the counter for Iwaizumi.

"Tooru is with you right now?"

"Well yeah, I didn't think he should go home, we drank a lot,"

"Well you two were celebrating," he heard his mom giggle, "I can tell you're still tired, and you two probably want to continue celebrating so I'll call soon for details!"

"Details?" 

"I'll call tomorrow!" his mom said and hung up.

"What was all that about?" Oikawa asked.

"I don’t know, I guess she's just happy we passed all out classes,"

Oikawa shrugged and gave Iwaizumi the pills and a glass of water, he downed them as he looked at his phone, he had a lot of messages and a lot of notifications from his social media.

He opened up a text from Hanamaki, it was a screenshot of Oikawa's Instagram. I was a picture of his hand with a ring pop on his ring finger with the caption 'Iwa-chan finally proposed! We're picking out rings next month' and then followed by a dozen emojis. It had over a hundred likes and fifteen comments. 

"What the fuck," Iwaizumi opened up his instagram and went to Oikawa's page, the picture now had more than four hundred likes and a hundred comments all saying congratulations, and ranging from "I always knew you two would get together," and "it's about time."

"What is it?" Oikawa asked, he had taken things from the fridge and was at the stove heating up a pan for breakfast, "are you cool with bacon pancakes?"

"What the fuck is this?" Iwaizumi yelled, all traces of a hangover gone, "people think we're getting married!"

"What?" Oikawa turned to face him, and grabbed Iwaizumi phone, "what the fuck," he muttered, "how drunk were we last night?"

"Oh my god, my mom called to congratulate us and I said thanks, she thinks we're engaged. She's going to call me tomorrow to ask for details?!"

"Iwa-chan, calm down, just call her back and tell her we're not, I'll post that it was a joke," Oikawa grabbed his phone that was also on the counter, "we might have also posted it on facebook, and twitter, and put it in our group chat with Makki and Mattsun, oh and posted a snap too," he opened up snapchat and the two stood next to each other to watch his story.

It started off with regular pictures Oikawa would usually post. Saying they were having a night in watching a movie and ordering pizza. The next picture was of their empty plates and a couple beers. Then there was a line of shots. Then it was the picture of the ringpop on his hand saying pretty much the same thing as the instagram post. Then it was a video of them on the couch, "We're getting married!" Iwaizumi yelled, "We're in love!" Oikawa said, then he leaned over and kissed his cheek and the video ended. The last picture was one of Iwaizumi, asleep on his bed, the sheets covering his lower half and his shirt off, Oikawa had captioned it with a soul and flame emojis, it looks suggestive, especially if people didn't know he tended to just sleep in his boxers anyway. 

"Can't people tell we were obviously drunk?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Well we didn't seem that drunk in the video, we looked the appropriate amount of drunk," Oikawa said, "at least I would assume, I've never gotten drunk after getting engaged before,"

"I don't think you see the problem here," Iwaizumi said.

"It's not a problem, Iwa-chan," Oikawa assured him, going back to the stove, "we just won't say anything else and people will forget it, I doubt most of those people actually believe it anyway,"

Iwaizumi nodded, that was true, to think of him and Oikawa getting married when they hadn't even been dating was absurd. He was sure people who hung out with them knew it was a joke. He'd call his mom later when he'd gotten some food in his body, he would explain to her that it was a joke and everything would go back to normal, "yeah you're right,"

"Of course I am Iwa-chan," 

They finished breakfast, not really mentioning it anymore, besides, it would blow over, it was no big deal. When they finished eating, Oikawa's phone rang, he picked up and then left the living room where Iwaizumi was cleaning up the remnants of their night.

Oikawa wasn't gone for very long, but Iwaizumi managed to clean up most of their mess, he had thrown all the garbage away and wiped down the table by the time Oikawa came back.

He sat on the couch and didn't say anything.

"Helloooo," Iwaizumi said, "the floor is a mess, I'd appreciate it if you'd sweep or something,"

"Umm," Oikawa took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something,"

"What?" Iwaizumi said.

"My mom thinks we're engaged,"

"What?!"

"Well she called to congratulated us-," Oikawa was looking around the room, avoiding eye contact with Iwaizumi.

"I thought we were going to tell them we weren't really?"

"Well I was, but then she started saying how you were perfect for me and stuff and that she was afraid I was never going to settle down because I'm always focused on other things and that she was just happy that I found someone and that she was even more happy that it was you, and then she started crying and I couldn't tell her Hajime," his voice trailing off at the end. 

Iwaizumi sighed and sat down next to him. He knew what it was like, his mom had sounded so happy for him over the phone, her enthusiasm making more sense now that he knew the real cause for it. Had he known, he doesn't think he would have been able to tell her either.

He sighed, "we can pretend for a little bit," he said.

"What?" Oikawa said, "really?"

"Yeah, we just won't post anything about it, but if our moms ask or anyone close to them, we'll just nod and play along. It's not like we see them all that often,"

"And then we could just say we broke it off because we think we were moving too fast,"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi said, "it shouldn’t be too bad, right?'

Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi, "thank you Iwa-chan, I don't know if I'd be able to tell her right now when she was so happy, so thank you so much,"

"Hey, it's for my mom too, you know?"

"I know, I know," Oikawa said.

They decided to ignore their phones for the rest of the day and just continued where they left off last night, minus the drinking. They silently agreed they didn't need to do something stupid again, Iwaizumi didn't want to wake up tomorrow to find they had p that they eloped or something. 

They decided that four months would be enough time for their mom's excitement to wear down and then they would have lunch with the two of them and tell them that they decided to break up, but would still remain friends. That gave them four months to think about how they would tell their moms in the nicest way.

Fortunately, not much changed for the first two months. They were busy with work, Oikawa had two jobs, Iwaizumi had a job and an internship that took up most of their time. They hung out with Hanamaki and Matsukawa a few times, they were the only ones they really felt the need to tell that it was just a drunken joke. They still made fun on them though, but that was expected from the pair. 

It seemed to die down on social media as well, with their busy schedules they didn’t have much time to post anything anyway. 

Every now and then one of their moms would call to check up on them, they would play along and say everything was going fine and then quickly try to change the subject when the moms tried to ask for a date, "we don't know yet, since we've been so busy lately," and then start talking about something that happened at work, hanging up and saying they had something to do before they tried to talk about the wedding again. 

But the hardest part was when Iwaizumi's mom called a month after that night and asked him if they had gone ring shopping yet, "no, not yet, we've just been so busy," he said, "I had to work a ten hour shift last night, and-,"

"Hajime!" his mother cut him off, "this is important, you need to start looking at rings for Tooru, that way you know it's official, and wedding plans can start moving,"

Iwaizumi sighed, "I know mom, and I want to but we've talked about it and we decided that we should probably save up money. Wedding stuff can be expensive and we're still in school," he said, biting his lip hoping that would convince his mom.

She didn't say anything for a while and he was afraid he had pissed her off or something, "mom?''

"Hajime, dear. I know these things can be expensive, but it's worth it, I promise. I just want you to be happy, and if you feel like you need to save up money before you go and buy rings, then I understand. But if you want to speed things along, your father and I are willing to lend you some money,"

Iwaizumi tried to keep his groan to himself, "thanks mom," he said, "I really gotta go. Oikawa's car broke down the other day and I need to go pick him up,"

"Okay sweetie, I'll call you soon. Love you,"

"Love you too, mom,"

This is ridiculous, he thought, he closed his eyes for a second before he got up and grabbed his keys because he really did need to go pick up Oikawa. 

Three months in, they already knew how they would break it to their mothers. They were going to tell them they had little arguments about the wedding, and then things escalated and they realized if they couldn't decide on these things, then maybe they shouldn’t be getting married. They had different views for what they wanted to do with their lives after their next and final semester. Oikawa wanted to go visit Europe and Iwaizumi was hoping to get hired where he was working his internship. They wanted plenty of movies in their spare time just to come up with a reasonable story as to why they were going to break up but still remain friends. 

Besides, the act was only for their moms, right?


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You need a plus-one for your brother’s wedding so I'm going as a favor but there’s been a misunderstanding and now your whole family thinks we’re engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Iwaizumi goes from calling him Oikawa to Tooru somewhere in the middle of the fic bc they're surrounded by Oikawas so it would be too confusing to continue refuring to him by his surname.

One day when the two were cooking dinner at Oikawa's apartment, Oikawa brought up their fake engagement.

"You know how we said four months, and how four months will be up in a couple weeks?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi was thankful, he really was, he was tired of all the pictures his mom sent him of suits and rings, and cakes, it was ridiculous. Oikawa had it no better. Their moms had been in contact, they had always been friends but apparently with the engagement of their sons they've been talking more. 

"Well, my mom called, and said my cousin was getting married," Oikawa said, checking on the vegetables in the steam pot, the last things that had to be made.

"Okay…?"

"You remember Mikorin, right?"

"Oh yeah, the cousin you don't like because he was a cuter kid than you?" Iwaizumi was cutting lemons for lemonade.

"He was not cuter, he was the devil!"

"Whatever," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "yeah I remember. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well can we possibly extend the four months to maybe a couple more?"

"What? No!"

"Come on Iwa-chan! My mom already RSVP'ed for me and a plus one. And it's not like it'll be that hard to be fake engaged for a little while longer,"

"But what about when we're there? We're not really a couple," 

"My entire family knows you! We won't have to act so differently anyway, we'll just have to hold hands a little, dance a couple times, be a little more touchy that usual. Besides, it won't be believable if we act different. So it's just little changes," Oikawa said.

"That sounds like a bad idea,"

"No it doesn’t,"

"You just want to try to stand up your cousin," Iwaizumi poured some lemonade into cups for them, "at his own wedding, no less,"

"That may be true, but either way, it's already marked that we're going, so let's just go,"

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would just continue to pester him about this, and he guessed he could manage a couple more months fake engaged to Oikawa.

He felt Oikawa's hand in his and he looked to his friend to find him a lot closer than before. He glanced down at their hands, his dark skin contrasting against Oikawa pale skin, it'd make for a nice photo, he thought to himself.

"We could do this, right?" Oikawa gave his hand a squeeze, bringing Iwaizumi's attention back to their connected hands, "it's not too weird?"

Except that it was weird, his hand was so warm, and so soft, and it felt right and that's exactly why it was weird. It shouldn't feel like their hands fit perfectly, like they should have been holding hands since the moment they met. 

Iwaizumi knew that this was only to try to convince him it would be okay. He knew that Oikawa would let go as soon as he agreed to this plan. He didn't want him to let go, holding hands with him was nice, maybe Iwaizumi would be selfish so he could experience a little more affection from his best friend, or maybe he would say no and just end this now and forget how right being this close to Oikawa feels. 

"Fine," he said, choosing to be selfish, "so when is this wedding?"

Oikawa didn't let go as he hugged Iwaizumi.

~

The wedding was exactly a month later, it was actually the day they had originally planned to tell their mothers they were breaking up. 

The two were at Oikawa's house getting ready because he had picked up their suits from the dry cleaners. Iwaizumi's suit was a simple black suit but he wore a deep blue dress shirt underneath. Oikawa wore a grey suit with a burgundy shirt. They were both dressed fairly quickly, Iwaizumi having to wait for Oikawa to do his hair so that it looked effortless but perfect.

Iwaizumi drove them there, since his mother offered to lend them her car so they could go in 'style', "I don't want to offend you dear, but your car is horrid," she had said. Sure his car wasn't the prettiest car ever and could use a paint job, but it got him where he needed to go and rarely broke down, but he accepted the offer thankfully. 

Iwaizumi drove them, Oikawa giving him directions when they were needed. They made small talk, saying how it was nice weather for a wedding, and deciding how long they would stay.

"So what's the story?" Iwaizumi finally asked, "how did we get together?"

"Well obviously you confessed your love for me," Oikawa said, "right turn here,"

Iwaizumi made the turn, "why did I have to be the one to do it? Why can't it be you?"

"Because I'm me and people confess to me,"

"I wouldn't confess to you, you're a dick," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa sighed, "okay fine, how about we say we were at a bar one night and we had been drinking and then it just kind of happened. We were too drunk to remember who brought up their feelings first, point is, they're mutual,"

Iwaizumi nodded, that was pretty close to how this all started anyway, they were drunk, and they don't actually remember how it all came about that suddenly Iwaizumi was proposing to Oikawa. 

"Alright," 

"This is the place," Oikawa said, pointing to the hall to their right.

"Are we going to hold hands walking in?" he asked as they got out the car. There was another family getting out of their own car across the parking lot, Oikawa sent them a wave.

"Of course we are! Couples hold hands,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and waiting for Oikawa, he took his hand when they were next to each other, "I'm not going to kiss you," Iwaizumi said as they started for the door.

"Cheek,"

"No," 

"Come on! If we don't that'll be too suspicious,"

"Fine," Iwaizumi agreed, it couldn’t be all bad anyway.

Oikawa stopped walking , jerking Iwaizumi's hand since they were still connected. Iwaizumi turned to glare at him, seeing Oikawa looking to his left, his pointer finger on his cheek.

"Seriously?"

"Practice,"

Iwaizumi sighed (he had been doing that a lot lately), and he leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, his face still close as he spoke, "ready?"

Oikawa looked at him, looking slightly stunned, but he nodded. Iwaizumi took a moment to look at how pretty Oikawa looked. His hair had taken a long time to do, but it looked like it hadn't, but he still had that one goddamn strand of hair that was sticking up, he ran his free hand through his hair, but that hair sprang back into place.

"Hey!" Oikawa said, taking a step back and using the glass of the car next to them to check his reflection, "you're lucky I still look good,"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go,"

They hadn't even made it fully into the room when Iwaizumi heard a very familiar voice calling his and Oikawa's name. Oikawa's mom was waving them over to their table.

Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi, "we should probably call each other by our first names," he whispered, "okay, Hajime?"

Iwaizumi nodded, he tried not to think about how his stomach flipped when Oikawa said his name.

"Yeah, Tooru, let's go,"

Arriving to the table was eventful to say the least, Tooru's mom pulling them both into a hug and congratulating them for what felt like the billionth time. His dad shook Iwaizumi's hand and patted his back, telling him he better make sure to treat his son right. He said it with a big smile on his face, so instead of feeling intimidated, Iwaizumi smiled back and told him he'd do his best. 

They were seated at the table with Tooru's parents, his sister, her husband, and his nephew as well. His sister teased them, saying she knew they were meant to be since they were children and always causing trouble together. She punched Tooru because he didn't tell her they were engaged, or that they had even been dating.

"Well we wanted to keep it a secret," Toori had said, rubbing his arm.

"How long have you been together?" 

"Long enough," 

They hadn't gone over the details of their fake relationship, I had never occurred to Iwaizumi that they needed a back story for that as well. Before they could ask anymore questions the food came and the conversation as steered to how delicious it was.

"What kind of food will you have at your wedding?" 

Iwaizumi was surprised by Tooru's brother-in-law's question, apparently they should have planned for more than just the how they got together since they hadn't even asked about it yet.

"Well Hajime doesn't eat red meat because he says it's bad for the body,"

"It is," he grumbled, stuffing a piece of the baked potato into his mouth.

"Anyway," Tooth continued, "we haven't really talked about it yet, but no red meat, that's for sure,"

"And no fish because Tooru doesn't like it," Iwaizumi added.

"So chicken?" His sister asked.

"Chicken is delicious!" Takeru said, shoving a piece into his mouth.

Takeru was sitting next to Hajime, he had really taken a liking to him ever since he was a toddler. It was fairly frequent that the two were tasked with babysitting Takeru when they were in high school.

"Does that mean you're going to be my uncle? Now that you're going to marry uncle Tooru?" he asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi could feel his face burning, he was happy for his darker skin, he knew that his blush rarely ever bled through, "y-yeah," he said, "yeah I guess I will," he ruffled his hair and looked to Tooru who was smiling at both of them.

"He better not become your favorite uncle," Tooru faked a pout, which caused a laugh to go around the table. 

The rest of dinner was fun, they were able to dodge too specific questions for Tooru's family. Tooru's cousin and his new bride came by, both looking beyond happy. Tooru and him hugged, and Mikorin congratulated them on their engagement, "I expect an invitation!"

When they left, Oikawa turned in his seat to watch them walk away, "ugh they're such an attractive couple," he pouted, "and Mikorin looks really good in his suit,"

Iwaizumi couldn't help it, his hand went to squeeze Oikawa's arm, "hey, you look damn good in your suit too you know," he comforted his fake fiance, "besides, it's his wedding day, he has a certain glow to him,"

"Will I have that glow on our wedding day?"

Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi smiled at him, "yeah, of course you will,"

After the bride and groom had their first dance, Tooru dragged Iwaizumi as soon as others were going to the dance floor.

"I might have forgotten to mention that I can't dance," Iwaizumi said.

"I already know that," Tooru told him, "this is a slow song, we just have to sway and step, I'll lead," Iwaizumi stepped on his toes a couple times, Tooru only laughed when he did so and told him it was okay.

It was pretty fun to dance with him, as more people came to dance, the dance floor got more crowded and they had to step even closer until their chests were pretty much pressed together. Tooru laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. His hands letting go of Iwaizumi's to wrap around his neck, Iwaizumi's hands finding purchase on Tooru's waist.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, he could feel his warm breath on his neck and it made a shiver go down his body.

Tooru shrugged, "I don't know, I saw my sister do it, I figured it's what couples do,"

"Oh," Iwaizumi continued to sway and dance, but then the music changed and he didn't know how to dance it.

Luckily Tooru offered they go to the bathroom. They went to the bathroom, they were the only ones in there.

"This is a lot easier than I thought it would be," Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah, everyone just kind of says congrats and moves on, I'm happy no one is asking for too many details,"

Iwaizumi loosened his tie a little and looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating a little, which was gross, but he just needed some time to cool down. He splashed his face with a bit of water. The door to the bathroom opened up and Tooru's dad walked in.

"Oh! There you boys are!" he said, "I hope you two weren't doing anything dirty,"

Iwaizumi could see Tooru turn bright red in his reflection in the mirror. 

"Dad!" Tooru said, "we weren't doing anything!"

Tooru's dad laughed and patted his son's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding Tooru,"

Iwaizumi grabbed a couple paper towel and patted his face to rid the excess water.

"I wanted to talk to you two," he said.

Iwaizumi froze for a second, looking over at Tooru, who looked equally afraid.

"A-about what?"

"Well, I have to admit I was a little skeptical about all this. When your mom first told me you two were engaged, I couldn't believe it. I told her it was clearly a joke, or something! But no, after seeing you two tonight, I can tell you're really in love,"

"We are," Tooru said, he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, as though to prove his point.

His dad nodded, "I know you are, which is why I feel bad for thinking you weren't in the first place,"

"That's okay, Oikawa-san," Iwaizumi told him, "our friends couldn't believe it either,"

He walked up to them, one hand on either of their shoulders, "now come on Hajime, drop the formalities! I'm going to be your father-in-law soon, so feel free to call me by my name, or even dad!"

"Dad, leave him alone, you guys have bombarded him enough tonight,"

Tooru's dad let out a hearty laugh, "alright well why don't we go to the bar and get a drink?"

"I drove, so I won't be drinking," Iwaizumi said.

"That's alright, Tooru can drink for both of you!"

They two exchanged a look before following him out the door.

"My liver is not going to survive this,"


	3. The Wedding Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pretended to be my date to a family party because you owes me a favor but we got a little too into it and now I don't know what to do

Iwaizumi cursed to himself he had lost sight of Tooru a few minutes ago. He had turned his attention from Tooru to another one of his cousins that Iwaizumi had known since they were little. She had changed a lot and it had taken a moment for Iwaizumi to recognize her, but when he did he remembered playing volleyball with her and Tooru. They hadn't even been talking for longer than five minutes before her son was tugging on her dress and saying he wanted food. When he turned back around Tooru was gone and Iwaizumi still couldn't find him, and he was worried, Tooru was never one to know how to hold down his liquor. 

Iwaizumi ran into Tooru's mom on his search for him.

"Oikawa-san, have you seen Tooru?"

She had been drinking since she started to giggle at his question, "if you lose my son at a wedding, how can I trust you with marrying him?" she laughed.

Iwaizumi was stunned for a second, but Oikawa-san continued to laugh and she squeezed his arm, "don’t look so scared sweetie, I'm just teasing, you know I love that you're getting married," she giggled again, "I saw him go out into the hallway a little while ago,"

Iwaizumi thanked her and then made his way to the door. There was a short hallway that lead into a smaller party room and Iwaizumi walked towards it in hopes that Tooru was in there. He wasn't halfway down the hallway when he was being grabbed and pulled into a small crevice. Iwaizumi almost perfectly for into it, it was just a couple feet deep and a few inches wider than he was.

He found Tooru. Or more like Tooru found him. He was starting down at him, his eyes glassy.

"Why did you disappear?" Iwaizumi hissed, he was no longer worried for Tooru's well being, just pissed off that he had disappeared.

Tooru completely ignored his question, "finally you found me Hajime, I was getting worried, I thought you weren't going to look for me," he pouted, he was far too close for Iwaizumi's comfort and he tried to take a step back, but the wall was already pressing into his back.

"Of course I came to find you! Now let's go back inside,"

"But the music is too loud and my head is doing the thing with the beat,"

"Do you have a headache?'

"I think so?"

"You need to drink some water," Iwaizumi told him.

"But alcohol,"

"Nope, all your drinking for the rest of tonight is water,"

"But I don’t like water,"

"Yes you do,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"  
"Okay," Tooru nodded as though it made prefect sense that he liked water, "can you get me some then?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi stepped out of the indent in the wall, Tooru taking his place leaning against the wall, "stay there," he ordered. Tooru nodded and Iwaizumi hurried away to find some water for him. There wasn't too many people at the bar and he was able to ask for a couple bottles of water from the bartender. He grabbed them and returned to his drunk fiancé, who had gratefully stayed put.

Iwaizumi opened one of the water bottles and handed it to Tooru who drank half of it quickly, "thank you so much Hajime-kun," he sang, "you're going to make the best husband,"

The statement made Iwaizumi feel weird, "do you want to go home? We said we'd stay until 10:30, it's 11," he said, trying to change the subject.

"But I'm having fun," Tooru whined.

"You're not even doing anything,"

"But it's fun pretending Iwa-chan is my fiance," Tooru was pouting again, luckily Iwaizumi wasn't up close and personal with it anymore, "he does nice thing to me when we're engaged,"

"I just held your hand," Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah, and you kissed my cheek, remember? During dinner, and we danced, and you held me and I was warm and it felt nice," Tooru finished the rest of his water bottle and let it fall to the ground, "I want to be engaged to Iwa-chan forever," his lower lip quivered and he looked like he was about to cry.

This was not what Iwaizumi had been expecting to happen tonight, he had apparently not accounted for Tooru getting drunk. That being said, Tooru seemed to be too open and chatty about their fake-engagement actually being fake, and now was not the time to reveal to his mom that it was indeed fake.

"Then let's be engaged for real," Iwaizumi told him. Tooru looked up at him, the kicked puppy now gone and in his place was a dog in a ball pit.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, but only if you stop drinking alcohol,"

Tooru snatched the other water bottle from Iwaizumi's hand and drank the entire thing, then threw his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulder and started to laugh, "I'm so happy!" then he was leaning back and planted a kiss on Iwaizumi's lips, "can we go dance?"

Iwaizumi tried not to think too much about what just happened, Tooru was drunk, and he kissed him out of excitement. He was probably aiming for his cheek and missed, and didn't even realize it. There was no feelings there, Iwaizumi forced a smile, "sure,"

By now, almost everyone was drunk, so Iwaizumi didn't feel embarrassed trying to dance to the upbeat music with Tooru. Tooru seemed to be having the time of his life, he wasn't so much as dancing as he was just jumping in place and turning as he did so. He sang along loudly to the music and when a song would start that he particularly liked, his face would light up and he would grab Iwaizumi's hand and jump faster.

Iwaizumi was thankful that he kept up his workout regiment even after volleyball, Tooru had so much energy but Iwaizumi was able to keep up with him. He was still thankful for Takeru though, because asked if he could dance with them, which meant Tooru's attention wasn't all on Iwaizumi and he could afford to slow down his dancing a bit. Iwaizumi could honestly admit that he was having a lot of fun.

Eventually Takeru got tired and Tooru said he needed some air so Takeru went to find his mom and Iwaizumi and Tooru went outside.

Tooru slumped back onto the wall he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and used it to bring him closer. 

"I'm having so much fun Hajime!" Tooru yelled, "you're fun when we're engaged, like really real engaged," he giggled. 

He brought his other hand up to Iwaizumi's shoulder and pulled the shorter male closer to him.

"What are you doing?" There's faces were inches apart from each other, and as much as Iwaizumi tried to look away, he couldn't.

"Hajime looks pretty up close," he said, "and he's marrying me," he said the last part with a smile and then the hand on his shoulder was in Iwaizumi's hair, and Iwaizumi couldn't do anything but let Tooru bring their lips together again. 

It was only a second, and then Tooru was whispering, "so soft, so delicious,"

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to try to say something, anything, a part of him knew it was bad to make out with Oikawa when he was drunk. Iwaizumi never thought his first kiss with Oikawa (not that he would admit he had ever thought about it) would be when one of them was intoxicated.

Oikawa dove back in to kiss him, his own mouth open so their lips slipped into each other.

Iwaizumi knew it was bad but he wanted to kiss Tooru, so he did. Forgetting for a moment that Oikawa was drunk. He would tell Oikawa tomorrow. He would tell him everything and if Oikawa wanted to hate him, then so be it, but for now...

Iwaizumi's trapped Tooru's lower lip in his own and used his teeth to nibble it a little. Tooru seemed to like that because he let out a small whimper and whispered to Iwaizumi to do it again. So he did.

Tooru let go of Iwaizumi's hand and wrapped both of his arms around Iwaizumi to pull him closer. He almost lost his balance, one of his hands finding it's way to the wall behind Tooru to steady them and then the other found purchase on Tooru's waist.

Iwaizumi could feel his tongue in his mouth and moved his to slip alongside it. He licked into Tooru's mouth and smirked when he let out another small whimpering sound.

Iwaizumi felt a tinge of nervousness in the pit of his stomach though, but it was overpowered with desire and so many other feelings he couldn't quite place. He could feel his pulse quickening and he wondered if it was possible to get a heart attack from kissing your best friend. 

The taste of alcohol had been present before, but it was stronger now with their tongues now part of the kiss and Iwaizumi thought he could get drunk off of the taste, or maybe he was just getting drunk off of Tooru.

"Woah there lover boys! There are kids around, so let's keep it PG," They pulled away to see Tooru's sister and Takeru. 

"We're getting married!" Tooru yelled, and then he kissed Iwaizumi's cheek, seemingly unphased by being caught making out, "Hajime said so!" both his hands were still around Iwaizumi and he slumped down onto him, Iwaizumi holding up most of his weight.

His sister started to laugh, "seems like you have your hands full with him," she told iwaizumi.

"You have no idea," Iwaizumi said, still not over the fact that they had kissed twice tonight. He felt hot, like his body was on fire, the places that touched Tooru felt even hotter than the rest of his body. He wanted to kiss Tooru again, and again, and again and for a longer time, maybe all night, and harder, and softer, and with more tongue, and maybe bite his lip a little more, and tangle his hands into Tooru's hair…

"I think Uncle Tooru is ready to go home," Takeru pointed out.

Iwaizumi turned his head as much as he could to see that Tooru had his eyes closed, the softest pink blush on his cheeks.

"I should probably get him home," he nudged Tooru, "hey wake up, we have to say goodbye to Mikorin,"

"Are we going home?" Tooru mumbled.

"Yeah, but you have to wake up for a bit,"

Tooru nodded and then stumbled away from him and back into the building.

Iwaizumi sighed and started to walk after him, but a tight grip on his shoulder stopped him, "take care of my little brother, yeah?"

Iwaizumi nodded, Tooru's sister was shorter than him, but it still felt like she was looking down at him. Her voice had been sweet but there was an underlying aggressive tone in it. Iwaizumi knew how conniving and sneaky she could be, even if she did look like she was the sweetest person in the world.

Tooru did learn it from someone. 

"Yeah, I've been taking care of him all our lives," Iwaizumi said when she didn't seem to be satisfied enough with just his nod.

She seemed to accept this answer though because she nodded and the grip on his shoulder loosened and then she shook him a little, "good!"

"Mom, stop scaring Uncle Hajime," Takeru said.

She laughed and then let go of Iwaizumi, "go find my little brother before he finds some more alcohol,"

Iwaizumi scurried away to do just that, he found Tooru fairly quickly this time, he was at their table talking to his mom.

His mom was still drinking, Tooru had some water in his hand. 

"We're getting married mom!" Tooru kept saying over and over again.

His mom was just as excited as he was, telling him "I know!" every time he said it.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi said, to get his attention, he looked up at him, and his eyes got wide.

"My fiancé!"

Oikawa-san laughed, "you've been engaged for months and he's still this excited,"

"Yeah, I guess it might have finally hit him that it was actually happening," Iwaizumi said, "we really should get going, he's pretty drunk," 

They said their goodbyes and Iwaizumi lead Tooru to where Mikorin and his new wife were talking to Tooru's dad.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, "sorry to interrupt, but I better get Tooru home," 

"Mikorin!" Tooru yelled, he hugged his cousin tight, "Mikorin! Mikorin! You got married today! And I'm getting married! You're going to come right? And we're gonna have so much fun!"

Mikorin seemed to have inherited the Oikawa gene for excitement because he was bouncing on his toes, "of course I am! We're gonna dance so much and we're gonna such a good time!" the two started to jump in place while still hugging.

Iwaizumi shot a smile to Mikorin's wife, "Tooru's drunk," he explained.

"So is Mikorin, I had to cut him off a couple hours ago," she giggled, she put a hand on his back, "Mikorin, you'll get dizzy," she warned him. They stopped jumping and Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi's arm.

"Thanks for inviting us to your wedding," Tooru managed to say, "you both looked so beautiful," he sighed his head rested on Iwaizumi's head and he didn’t have to look to see that Tooru was probably falling asleep again.

"We should be going," Iwaizumi said, Mikorin and his wife thanked them for coming and Iwaizumi woke up Tooru to say their final goodbyes before he was leading Tooru to the car.

"Hajime, I love you, and I love that we're getting married! It makes me so happy!"

Iwaizumi let him babble on as he got him in the car and buckled in his seat belt.

Tooru kept talking, "I've wanted to be married to Hajime since he carried me home when I hurt my knee. He was like my hero," Iwaizumi had just started the car when Tooru seemed to realize something and his hands flew towards him to grab his sleeve, "but you can't tell Hajime that, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, "he can't know that I love him,"

Iwaizumi was shocked at what Tooru said, he wasn't able to realize that Iwaizumi and Hajime were the same person, and he appeared to be in love with Hajime. Or have some kind of love for him.

"I won't tell him,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Tooru fell back onto his seat with a look of relief on his face, "thank you so much, he would get mad at me if he knew," his voice trailed off at the end. When Iwaizumi asks him what he meant, Tooru was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a prompt for the next chapter so it might take me a while longer to get it out, also since I plan for it to be the last chapter I want it to be good.


	4. Another Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pretended to be in a fake relationship and it's over, but I want to date you for real now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said this would probably be 4 chapters, but it'll be 5. I've already started chapter 5 and I know how I want it to go, so hopefully it will be up in a couple days.

Iwaizumi woke up with Tooru on top of his chest, his mouth was open and a little drool was hanging out of it, Iwaizumi could feel it on his chest. His hair was everywhere, a couple strands tickling Iwaizumi's nose. Iwaizumi's right arm was asleep because Tooru was laying on it, his left leg was cold because the sheets weren't covering properly and the way Tooru was laying on him, he couldn't bend over to cover it. 

Iwaizumi was uncomfortable, but he also didn't want to get up. He didn't want Tooru to wake up and realize what he was doing and move away. And that thought made Iwaizumi feel guilty, he had kissed Tooru, while he was drunk, he had taken advantage of him and for that he felt horrible. 

So he got Tooru off of him gently and then made sure he was covered in the sheets properly, although he probably wouldn't be too cold, Iwaizumi had managed to change him into his alien pajamas which Tooru always said kept him warm. 

Iwaizumi moved his way into the bathroom after grabbing a shirt, he brushed his teeth and cleaned Tooru's drool off his chest then put on his shirt. He went to the kitchen and made bacon pancakes, which he knew were Tooru's favorite hangover food, and boiled water for coffee. 

Tooru walked in just as Iwaizumi was washing the dishes he used to make breakfast.

"Pancakes are under the foil," he said, drying his hands.

"Did you put crushed up aspirin into them?" Tooru asked, his hands holding his head, "because I feel like I need to take the whole bottle to get rid of this hangover,"

Iwaizumi grabbed the aspirin bottle and took out two, handing them to Tooru.

He took them and chugged them down with one of the cups of coffee, not seeming to mind that it was hot.

"Thanks Iwa-chan," he sighed. He sat down and grabbed one of the pancakes, "I'm starving, how have you not eaten everything already?"

"Well I'm not too hungry yet, and I didn't drink," Iwaizumi said.

"You didn't?!"

"No dumbass, I was driving remember?"

"Oh right, I guess you had to babysit me last night, did I cause any trouble?"

"No more than usual," Iwaizumi said, because it was true, Tooru always got like that when he was drunk, well except for the kiss, speaking of, "Tooru, there's something I have to tell you," 

"It must be serious if you're calling me by my first name Iwa-chan," Tooru gave him a look, as though trying to predict what he would say.

"Sorry, I guess I got used to calling you that last night, but either way it is kind of serious,"

Tooru put the pancake back that he had just reached for, "what is it?" He gave his full attention to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi kind of wish he hadn't, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked around, trying not to meet Tooru's eyes.

"Well, last night, you were drunk, and you do stupid shit when your drunk, and you umm...well you kissed me," Iwaizumi's face started to heat up, "and the first one was just a quick on-,"

"Wait!" Tooru stood from his chair and took a step towards Iwaizumi, "why was there a first?"

Oh shit, he sounded pissed, "well you said I was nicer to you when we were fake engaged," Iwaizumi focused on the picture of a vase he had hanging up on his kitchen wall, a gift from his mom, "and you said you wished we could be engaged for real and you were about to cry and I didn't want you to cry so I told you we could be engaged and you got happy and kissed me and then we went to go dance, so it was no big deal,"

Tooru shifted his head to the side, "oh, then I guess it really was no big deal," he was about to sit back down but then stood again, this time with a little jump, "wait, you said first! Does that mean there's a second? A third?"

"Yeah, after we got tired of dancing we went outside and you kissed me again,"

"But it was just a quick kiss again right? It didn't mean anything,"

Iwaizumi took a deep, shaky breath. His gaze met Oikawa's for a second and for the first time in what felt like forever, he couldn't read his face. He shifted his gaze to the kitchen floor, his right hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

He told him about the kiss, about how he was caught by surprise by Tooru, and when Tooru kissed him again, Iwaizumi didn't fight it and even kissed him back.

"So, we made out?" Tooru concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"And you were sober?"

"I know," Iwaizumi felt guilty, beyond guilty if there was even anything more, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I feel like I took advantage of you somehow,"

Iwaizumi brought both his hands up to cover his face, he felt so bad. We felt bad before, but having to tell Tooru and thinking back to it, he felt terrible.

"Well that's because you did take advantage of me, Iwa-chan," Tooru said, "I don't think I can ever forgive you,"

"What?!" He couldn't be serious, Iwaizumi knew what he had done was wrong but he didn't think it was that bad that Tooru couldn't forgive him for it, he dropped his hands and looked straight at Tooru. Except now he could actually read his face, and he had on that stupid shit eating grin he always puts up in front of others.

"But I think I can think of a way you can make it up to me," he took a step towards Iwaizumi, effectively caging him against the counter.

"O-oh yeah? And what's that?" Iwaizumi asked, his gaze shifting down to look at Tooru's lips. He probably shouldn't have, but looking at them now reminded him of the cherry red color they were after they kissed last night, now they were a delicate soft pink.

Tooru only hummed and leaned forward, so close that Iwaizumi couldn't look at his lips, he was forced to look him right in the eyes.

Tooru's voice was low when he spoke, "you kissed me when I was drunk, so I don't remember it very well," his eyes stealing a glance down at Iwaizumi's lips before meeting his eyes again, "so how about we kiss again, when I'm sober too and guaranteed to remember it,"

Before Iwaizumi could ask, they were kissing again. Both sober. In his kitchen. Tooru had at least brushed his teeth, Iwaizumi noted. The kiss was different than the only last night. Tooru was calmer now, almost hesitant, his lips had a sort of drag to them instead of the forceful nips and presses it had last night. It was almost as though he was waiting for Iwaizumi to do something.

So he did, their lips were the only place they were touching, so he grabbed Tooru by the waist and made him take a step closer, so their torsos were pressed against each other. Tooru gasped at the movement and Iwaizumi shut his eyes harder when he moved his tongue into Tooru's mouth, hoping it wasn't too sudden. But Tooru didn't pull away, instead he let out the tiniest moan, almost inaudible if it hadn't been breathed into Iwaizumi's mouth. His hands were around Iwaizumi's neck and running through his hair.

Iwaizumi chuckled and Tooru stopped kissing his mouth to move on to jaw, making a questioning sound.

"You played with my hair a lot when we kissed yesterday,"

Tooru's bought his lips back to Iwaizumi's pressing the words into his lips, "that's because it's really soft," he said, and kissed him again.

The kiss tasted different than it had last night. It didn't taste like alcohol, it tasted like bacon and pancakes. But it also tasted the same. There was an underlying taste that was so obviously Tooru, Iwaizumi felt like he'd tasted it before, as though it were a familiar taste that he had tasted all his life.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure how long they kissed for. Long enough for him to shift his weight from foot to foot several times. Long enough that the dishes had already dried. Long enough that they had heard both of their phones go off at least twice, but that didn't stop them from kissing. What stopped them was when they physically couldn't anymore, their lips hurting and sore because their kisses had gone from soft kisses to hard ones with harsh sucks and rough bites and then slowed down again, and then were hard and fast, it was a cycle that neither wanted to end. But eventually had to.

They looked at each other when they pulled away, both red faced and feeling embarrassed, or nervous, feeling something.

Iwaizumi didn't know what to say, and it didn't look like Tooru did either. So they didn't speak, instead Tooru grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and lead him to Iwaizumi's couch. They sat down, Tooru turned on the tv and put a random movie on, Iwaizumi draped the blanket he always kept at one of the couch over them and they cuddled. They usually ended like this anyway when watching a movie, Tooru tucked underneath Iwaizumi's arm, but it usually wasn't for at least an hour or so. But nothing was usual about this time, they never made out in the kitchen for who knows how long before doing this. 

Iwaizumi was happy to see that although it was under different circumstances, it didn't feel different. The atmosphere was the same, it was comfortable, and it didn’t feel awkward or forced. The only thing that changed was that now Iwaizumi didn't feel guilty about wanting to lean over and kiss the top of Tooru's hair, instead he did it when he wanted to. In return Tooru would give him a kiss on the neck, or jaw, or cheek, or on the lips, or a simple smile. Whichever one it was, it was perfect and Iwaizumi could feel himself blush with every one, just as he could see Tooru blushing every time he kissed him. 

It wasn't until very late that they finally went to bed, they both checked the phones, having numerous texts each from their moms and friends. They texted them back and put their phones on silent to go to bed. 

Tooru curled into Iwaizumi as soon as he was laid down, his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. Iwaizumi held Tooru's hand, the one around his waist, and traced his fingers lightly up and down his spine with the other, enjoying the way Tooru shivered.

"Hey Tooru?" Iwaizumi finally broke the rule of silence they had followed the entire day, Tooru hummed, "you said something weird last night,"

"What did I say?" He got up on his elbows a little to look at Iwaizumi.

"Umm, well you were," Iwaizumi paused to chuckle at the memory, "well you couldn't seem to tell the different Hajime and Iwa-chan,"

"Oh?" Tooru tilted his head, "so what's you're question,"

"Well you told me, Iwa-chan, that you had wanted to marry me, Hajime, for a long time, since you hurt your ankle, and then you made me, Iwa-chan, promise not to tell me, Hajime, because I would get mad," iwaizumi explained, hoping it made more sense out loud than it did in his own head, "I was just wondering why you would think I would get mad,"

He hadn't been looking at Tooru as he explained, he had been focusing on the ceiling. He didn't look at Tooru until he was moving away from him, and sitting at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi's asked, sitting up.

"I have to go," was all Tooru said, he stood up and pulled up his pajama pants, "I just remembered I have a presentation for work in a couple days and I have to prepare for it," he had moved to Iwaizumi's closet and grabbed a sweater.

"Why? It's late, just stay here and work on it tomorrow,"

"I can't," Iwaizumi noticed Tooru wasn't looking at him, as he moved around the room to find his shoes, "it's important, so I have to go," he had found his shoes and was slipping them on.

"You didn't mention it before," Iwaizumi said, Tooru always told him when he had something important for work.

"We were caught up this whole fake-engagement thing, and getting ready for Mikorin's wedding, " Tooru was at Iwaizumi's bedroom door now, "bye," he turned around and ran out before Iwaizumi could attempt to convince him to stay.

~

It had been a week since the incident in Iwaizumi's room, and the whole thing still confused him. He thought everything was fine, and he kept replaying their conversation over and over in his head, trying to find out why Tooru reacted the way he did and couldn't come up with anything.

He had called Tooru midday the next day, he didn't answer, he texted him that night asking how the presentation was going along and nothing. An entire week had gone by and Tooru still hadn't responded to the texts Iwaizumi sent or answered his called.

He got worried and visited his apartment but he wasn't there, he used his spare key to get in, thoroughly worried about Tooru but he didn't find anything suspicious in his apartment, not even Tooru.

He called Hanamaki and told him he was worried about Tooru.

"I just talked to him yesterday, he's fine," a feeling a relief washed over Iwaizumi then, "then where is he?"

"Umm, hmm, you know what I don't know,"

"Bullshit," Iwaizumi was starting to feel angry now, "where is he? I have to talk to him,"

"I'm not at liberty to say,"

Iwaizumi hung up on him and called Matsukawa.

"Sorry man, but I can't tell you," Matsukawa said as soon as he answered.

Iwaizumi huffed and hung up. 

Where the hell was Tooru??


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for being so late on updating. I know I wanted to have this up ages ago but I got bombarded with school work, I had two essays due in the same week and three tests to study for. It just became too much. I had to rewrite the chapter because I didn't like he first draft and I'm still a little iffy about this one but I like it so it's here!
> 
> I gave i a read-through last night but alas I am always bound to miss something so please point out any mistakes so I can fix them

The end.

Iwaizumi's answer came in the form of a phone call a few days later. It was his mother and he had just gotten out of work for lunch, he was walking to one of his favorite diners for a burger.

He answered, but before he could even greet her, she was yelling at him.

"How could you do this Hajime?! You're supposed to talk when there are problems! You don't just break it off because something didn't go right!"

"Mom?" Iwaizumi was confused as to why he was being yelled at, "what happened?"

"Don't try to act like you don't know! I went to visit Oikawa-san earlier because I wanted to ask for her miso soup recipe and what do you believe, Tooru opened the door!"

Hajime stopped walking and ran his hand through his hair. Tooru. He was home. Of course, why hadn't Iwaizumi thought to call home?

"Is he okay?!"

"Well as okay as he can be when you broke up with him!"

"I broke up with him?" He hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but his mother started to yell at him.

"Hajime! Don't act dumb!"

"So he's at his house? He's okay?"

"What? Hajime, what happened?"

"He's been avoiding me," he confessed, "ever since I-we broke up, he won't answer my calls or respond my texts,"

"He needs time to heal,"

Someone bumped into Iwaizumi, reminding him he was standing in the middle of the street during lunch hour, he started walking again.

"I know, Mom. But dammit, I just wanted to know he was okay! I thought something terrible happened to him!"

"Well he's fine, heartbroken, but that's expected,"

Iwaizumi made it to the diner, but instead of going inside, he turned on his heal back to work, "I'll see you in a few hours," he told his mother before hanging up. He kept walking until he made it to work, he ran upstairs to tell his boss he had a family emergency and needed to take the next couple days off. 

His boss saw what a crazy state he was in, from having ran several blocks and up a dozen floors, and told him to take as much time as he needed. Iwaizumi thanked him profusely and then ran to his desk to get his things.

Now that he knew where Oikawa was, and he needed to go talk to him.

~

He went to his house first, to see his parents and drop off his over night bag. His mom tried getting him to stay to talk about what happened, but Iwaizumi told her he really had to talk to Tooru.

He was down the block and knocking on their door minutes later. 

Tooru's mom answered, and she looked like she wanted to beat the daylights out of him. 

Iwaizumi bowed low, his body almost a perfect right angle, "Oikawa-san, can I have permission to speak to Tooru, please?"

"Mom?" 

Iwaizumi looked up to see Tooru standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He stood up straight and walked past Oikawa-san to Tooru. He wanted to feel angry at him for not at least letting him know he was okay, but instead he found himself hugging Tooru.

"Hajime?"

"Thank god, Tooru," Hajime mumbled into his shoulder, "I was so worried something had happened to you,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't let me know otherwise. It wasn't until a couple days ago Hanamaki let me know you were okay,"

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was, you idiot. I even broke into your apartment to see if someone had kidnapped you or if you had accidently killed yourself doing who knows what," he pulled back and held Tooru at arm's length, "don't ever do that to me again," he said sternly. 

Tooru was crying, he was sniffling and he had snot starting to run under his nose. Iwaizumi pulled out a packet of tissues he always carried in his pocket and held it to Tooru's nose, telling him to blow.

He did and then chuckled a little, "I'm sorry, Hajime," he said, then more seriously he looked down at the floor, "I was afraid you didn't want to see me anymore,"

Iwaizumi brought him close again, his hands fisting the material of Tooru's shirt, "don't you ever think that I don't want to see you. Dating or not, you're my best friend," he mumbled. 

They hugged for a while, until Oikawa-san coughed behind them, Iwaizumi had completely forgotten she was even there.

Iwaizumi turned to her, just in time to see her share a look with he son, "I'm going to do some shopping, I trust you boys to behave,"

Iwaizumi wanted to laugh, it was the same thing she told them whenever she was going to be leaving them home alone, back when they were younger. The only thing different was that this time she didn't add "make sure to take care of Tooru, okay Hajime?" And that kind of hurt, so he didn't laugh.

The two were alone now. But Iwaizumi didn't even know where to begin. 

"So why did you come here," Tooru asked, "I mean, if you knew I was okay,"

Iwaizumi shrugged, "I guess I wanted to make sure myself, and I wanted to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"A lot of stuff, I guess,"

"My mom and I just finished up eating dinner, do you want some?"

Iwaizumi hadn't really realized he was hungry but at the mention of food his stomach growled, Tooru laughed, "I'll take that as a yes" and went into a kitchen.

Iwaizumi stayed a little dumbfounded. This was by far the longest time he had gone without talking to Tooru. And it was just then that Iwaizumi realized how much he had missed him. He had been so worried about him that he didn't even give himself a chance to miss him, and now Tooru walking away, even if it was just to a different room, made Iwaizumi's heart clench. 

He had missed Tooru's laugh, that little bit of hair that he can't seem to tame, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and when he's so happy his eyes light up. Iwaizumi missed all that and it made his stomach feel warm at being able to see Tooru again, to hear his voice.

He walked into the kitchen behind him, Tooru serving him on a plate and then they made their way to his room.

Iwaizumi ate, the two not really talking, Tooru moved to his old school desk which was covered in paperwork.

When Iwaizumi finished eating he put the plate on Tooru's night stand and walked over to him. "what are you doing?"

"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't work," was his reply, he was reading over contracts and making changes to them. He muttered to himself something about there being more mistakes than usual.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go back to work then?"

"I guess it would, but it's nice being here,"

"Why did you leave?" Iwaizumi blurted out.

"What?" Iwaizumi watched Tooru put his pen down.

"Why did you leave? That night, you just...left," Tooru stayed silent so Iwaizumi kept talking, "you just left and then didn't get in touch with me. You wouldn't answer my calls, you wouldn't respond to my texts, I sent you emails, I left voicemails, I did everything and you didn't talk to me," he knew he was getting angry, he could feel his fists at his side, but Tooru still wasn't talking, "why did you do that?" 

"Because there's stuff you don't know,"

"Like what? We're supposed to be best friends, so how is it that I don't know? You're the one always going on about us having to know everything about each other,"

"So you're saying you know everything about me?" Tooru stood up from his chair, a couple feet from Iwaizumi, his arms crossed.

"Yes," he stood his ground.

"How do I like my coffee?"

Iwaizumi remembered back to when they were 9 and Tooru had given him a piece of paper asking him what his favorite things were. Iwaizumi had filled it outs and given it to him, in return he got a piece of paper listing all of Tooru's favorite things. He made them memorize it and then they quizzed each other. 

But this wasn't that simple, he couldn't just memorize this. So he thought for a moment, wanting to get it right, "it depends. If you're hung over, you like it black. If you need to stay up late, you like to have it with a bit of milk. If it's your morning coffee, its more milk than it is coffee. And if you buy it from somewhere then you get the most sugary- caramely thing they have,"

Tooru hummed and sat back down at his desk, picking up the papers again.

"What the hell? You didn't answer my question,"

"You know everything about me, figure it out,"

In all the years Iwaizumi had known Oikawa he had never wanted to punch him more than he did at this very moment.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, "sometimes I really hate you, you know that?" His eyes felt watery, was he about to cry? "sometimes I really, really hate you. But then I realize I don't really hate you, I love you. I've loved you for a long time," he has no control over the words coming out of his mouth, but they're all true, always have been true, "so for you to pull this shit on me fucking hurts, and then for you to care so little about how I feel hurts even more. I spent an entire week worrying about you. I couldn't sleep at night because I was afraid something had happened to you. I was afraid, and I was scared, and I missed you. I missed you're stupid face, and I hate you for that, but I don't hate you and that makes me want to hate you but I can't,"

He could feel the tears on his face, and he didn't dare look at Tooru. He would storm out if he felt he could walk, but he was trembling from anger and couldn't trust his legs. So he stayed where he was.

"I know," Tooru said, "that you love me, I mean. You told me,"

"When?"

Tooru sighed, "that night we got drunk and fake engaged, I might not have been as drunk as I made it seem. Okay I actually wasn't drunk at all, just tipsy. But I actually remember most of it,"

Iwaizumi stared in shock at the man he had known all his life. He couldn't quite grasp what he was saying, that night that brought all of us this on them didn't go how he thought.

"What?" He asked as way for an explanation. 

Tooru took a deep breathe and then exhaled, he stood up and walked around Iwaizumi to sit on the bed and then patted the space so Iwaizumi could sit next to him.

"Okay well, I only drank like 1 beer and took 1 shot but you pretty much drank the rest of it," Tooru began to explain, "and you got really drunk and said that you had loved me for a long time. I was a like confused and tried to get you to realize what you were saying was insane but you started pouting and saying you did love me and ever since we were little you wanted to marry me," he chuckled, "and I played along I guess, because, well you looked really cute and got really happy afterwards and then you asked me to marry you and I said okay. I guess I got caught up in your excitement and thought it would be okay to put it all over social media. I was going to tell you in the morning that I knew, but I don't know, I just couldn't. And then my mom called me and I wanted to play along because you had been so sweet and cute. I was selfish and I was afraid that if you knew I did that you would be angry at me for putting you through all of this," Tooru would occasionally look at Iwaizumi when he spoke, but for the most part he would look around his room. Iwaizumi's eyes had stayed glued to Tooru, not missing a single word and letting them all seep in. 

"But why did you leave?" Iwaizumi asked, his question had still gone unanswered.

"Because I felt guilty, you fessed up to what you did when I was drunk, and I could have done the same but I didn't, instead I kissed you. Which is not what I should have done,"

"But we spent the whole day together, why would you think I would get mad?"

Tooru shrugged, "I don't know. A part of me believes that I kind of made you think you had feelings for me. You know, by making you pretend we were engaged and doing all these couple things with you in front of my family,"

Iwaizumi reached for Tooru's hand, feeling it in his palm and running his thumb over his knuckles as he spoke softly, "but I told you I've been in love with you for a long time,"

"I didn't want to rui-,"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say," Iwaizumi interrupted, "don't say because it would ruin our friendship,"

"But wouldn't it? Do you really think that even after this we could go back to just being friends?" Tooru finally met Iwaizumi's eyes, so he spoke honestly.

"Of course we could, if we wanted to be just friends- best friends, we could do it. But I don't want to be just friends with you anymore,"

"Then what do you want?" Tooru's voice just as soft.

"I want to be with you, like a real couple. And I don't know maybe down the road we could be engaged for real," the last part made him smile as he looked at Tooru, who also smiled.

"Really?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "but if you don't want that, I understand,"

"You're an idiot if you think I don't want that," Tooru took his hand out from Iwaizumi's and wrapped his arms around his neck to hug him.

"So is that a yes?" Iwaizumi asked, "because I don't think I can go back without you," he said honestly. He had missed Tooru and having to be away from him for even one more day was going to kill him.

"Yeah," Tooru said, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek, "I'll be your boyfriend,"

\---

"This is so unfair," Tooru pouted.

"What is?" Iwaizumi followed his gaze to where Mikorin, his wife, and their three year old daughter were dancing, the image brought a smile to his face.

"Really Iwa-chan? See even you're entranced by them!" Tooru folded his arms and sunk in his chair, "this is my wedding, I should be the best looking person here,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took Tooru's hand, "you're the most beautiful being here, Tooru," Iwaizumi said. He leaned in to run his nose against Tooru's cheek, he knew how the small action always made him smile, and it had the same effect now, "let me pout Hajime! You're not supposed to make me smile when I'm trying to be upset,"

"I can't let you be upset," Iwaizumi told him, "our moms gave me a list of things that fall under 'husband jobs' and making sure your wife is happy is the number one thing on the list,"

Tooru sat up, sending a glare to his mother and new mother-in-law who seemed to be conniving together at their table, a glass of wine in each of their hands, "why didn't I get one? I'm a husband too now!"

"They said you're the wife," Iwaizumi smirked.

"My dick says otherwise,"

Iwaizumi chuckled, "come on Tooru, this is our wedding, shouldn't we be dancing or something,"

Tooru smiled, "you're right, this is my wedding. And I'm going to dance all I want and outshine Mikorin,"

Iwaizumi allowed himself to be pulled by his new husband to the dance floor. The upbeat song had just ended and the DJ announced that the next song would be a slow song.

Iwaizumi was grateful, over the past few years him and Tooru had mastered the art of the side-step. 

"Iwa-chan?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone will notice if we sneak out and have a quickie in the bathroom?"

"You mean sneak out of our own wedding?"

"Yeah,"

"We can't sneak out of our own wedding," Iwaizumi said, making sure he sounded firm.

"But that would make me happy," Tooru grabbed the knot of Iwaizumi's tie, pulling his lips the inch they needed to press to Tooru's, "and happy wife, happy life, right?"

Well, their moms did say he had to keep Tooru happy...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other prompts you might like to see for this fake-engagement AU, then send it to me on tumblr at http://my-dreadful-mind.tumblr.com/ask and I'll try to use it in one of the chapters.
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
